


Cuddle Up, Buttercup

by Solrika



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Post-Recall, rot your teeth sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8192710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrika/pseuds/Solrika
Summary: Shameless fluff. Jesse, Genji, Bastion, too much cute.





	

“You are too goddamn adorable,” Jesse announced, loud enough for the whole room to hear him. Staring down accusingly at Genji, nestled against Bastion’s side in a stolen sweater, he added, “I thought you stopped this shit when you left Blackwatch.”

Genji’s visor blinked innocently. “What shit?”

“Bein’ so fucking cute my heart starts havin’ trouble.” Jesse shook his head. “What d’ya have’ta say for yourself?”

The ninja hummed, tilting his head to one side. “Come here and cuddle?”

Losing his war with his smile, Jesse burst out laughing. “Smartass.”

“You like my ass, querido.” Ignoring the snickering from Lucio and Hana, Genji reached out a hand, head tilting just-so in the way Jesse knew meant he was smiling sweetly under the mask. “C’mere.”

“Sure there’s room?” Jesse sauntered over, eying the big omnic sitting next to his partner. “No offense, but you’re not a small lady, Bastion.” 

She beeped primly, and then reached over to grab Jesse. Ignoring his squeak (which Jesse would later deny), she plopped him into her lap. Letting out a peal of laughter, Genji scrambled up to sit beside the cowboy. “Thank you, Bastion.”

With a satisfied boop, Bastion gently patted Genji’s head.

Jesse rolled his eyes. “Y’always get your way, dontcha, Genji?”

“Well,” and the ninja snuggled up to Jesse’s side. “I am adorable. It helps.”

“Cocky lil’ murder machine,” Jesse huffed, and pressed a kiss to Genji’s helm.


End file.
